Raven's Spider
by DepressionXLovesXMisery
Summary: Claude starts to get fond with Sebastian and starts stalking him. He soon develops feelings for him. But is afraid Sebastian won't like him back. But will he?
1. Chapter 1

A young boy sits at his desk, looking at a few papers. "Sebastian...?" He called out. His butler, Sebastian Michealis, bowed. "Yes, young lord?" He responded attentively. "I'd like some tea..." he ordered. Sebastian smiled. "As you wish." Sebastian said. He hurried to the kitchen to make tea.

"There you are..."

Outside was the other demonic butler, Claude Fastus. He watched the butler prepare the tea for his young aster, grinning deviously. '...His back side... it's so amazing...' Claude thought. Sebastian looked at the corner of his eye and saw a figure. He turned around and Claude ducked. Claude swallowed hard and his face went red. Sebastian walked to the window and opened it, smirking.

"hello Claude.."

Claude did a slight yelp and turned to see Sebastian. "H-Hello...Michealis..."Claude muttered. Sebastian reached in his pocket and took out his knives. "what do you want? You aren't taking Ciel so if that was you're plan you just better leave now." He said, strictly. Claude looked to the side. "Y-yes! That's exactly what I was going to do! Damn Michaelis! Y-You caught me! Well I better get going. BYE!" He shouted and jumped away.

'He's acting worst then...Grell...and even Grell wouldn't do TH-Then again...he actually would.' Sebastian thought. He shrugged it off and went to get Ciel his tea.

**(A/N: sorry it was so short. This is my first time song a fan fiction online. Well...NVM. I'll update more soon. See ya pets. :3))**


	2. Chapter 2

Claude's P.O.V

I left the manor and headed straight to the Phantomhive's manor. Sebastian must've put Ciel to bed because the rest of the lights were off including his. I crawled up the roof to sneak in Sebastian's room. I'm not the type to this but... It's worth seeing him again. I looked to see what room his was until I felt a few taps on my shoulder. "Claude...?" said the voice. I slightly turned and yelped. I slipped and hung at the edge of the roof. ".Nnh..S-Sebastian!" I said. Sebastian stood there with his hands on his hips. He looked so sexy when he did that. "Why the hell are you here?" He said, strictly. I blushed hard and looked away. "w-well...I-""Came to steal Ciel?" He asked. "NO!" I yelled. I wanted to come clean but I can't. "Then why are you here...?" Sebastian asked, folding his arms. "b-because..." I grunted and climbed back on the roof, grabbing him by his shoulders. "I WANNA TAKE YOU OUT!" I shouted. He looked around with a puzzled face. "Um... excuse me...?" Sebastian said, chuckling nervously. I turned and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and ran away. "B-Bye!" I yelled.

I stayed up all night just thinking about what I did. My gold eyes flooded with tears. He'll probably hate me more than he already does. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I HATE MYSELF! I cried. I just did. I sighed. There was no point. I yawned and closed my eyes. I hate you, Claude Fucking Fastus.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's P.O.V

I gently woke young master up from his sleep and prepared his tea. I heard a crash come from the hall and I rushed to go see what it was. "S-Sorry S-Sebastian." Mei-ren said. I sighed and picked up the plate shards on the floor. "it's fine. Just please...tie your laces..." I said softly. I went to go discard the plate shards until I saw red by the window. I walked over to the window and saw...Grell. "What?" I asked strictly, folding my arms. Grell squealed. "Hi Sebby!" He said, hugging my waist. I smiled. No matter how much I hate him. I was delighted to see him. His optimistic, courageous attitude makes me smile sometimes. I hugged him and I felt him sniff me. "Uh... no." I pushed him away and he giggled. I chuckled. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Grell hummed softly and then smiled. "oh! Um... well yesterday I saw you and Claude and I think you two were kissing if I recall correctly..." he said blushing.

What...?

I giggled and glared at him "what did you just say..." I asked. Grell giggled. "Nothing! Never mind. Um...I got to go. Bye Sebby~!" he said, giving me one quick hug and leaving. I sighed. Now that he mentioned it. I remember what happened last night. He had grabbed me and even dared to kiss me. I shuddered at even the thought of him kissing me. I growled and told Ciel that I was going out for a bit. He shrugged and I headed out to the Trancy Manor. I knocked. No response. I growled and knocked harder, practically banging my fist on the door. The door opened a bit and I saw Alois. "oh hello Sebastian~. What brings you here?" he said, winking. "WHERE'S THAT BASTARD CLAUDE FASTUS?!" I shouted. Alois sighed "CLAUDE! SEBASTIAN'S HERE!" he yelled. Claude hid behind the door and Alois left. "h-hi..." he muttered. I pulled him outside and pushed him against the wall. I saw him wince and I saw him whimper a bit. "WHAT DID YOU DO YESTERDAY?" I asked, clenching his shoulders. I saw how his gold eyes filled with tears and I let him go. "I'm sorry... b-but yesterday...I-I kissed y-you..." he sputtered. My eyes widen. "I did it because well I re-" I cut him off by jerking his head and kissing him, entering my tongue in his mouth. I saw how his eyes widened and he grabbed me deepening it. I smirked and pulled away, panting. "w-why'd you do that..?" Claude asked. His face was tinted red and he looked to the side. "because...I wanted to return what you did to me... my spider." I winked and went back to the manor.

I will claim him as mine... soon enough...


	4. Chapter 4LEMON

Claude's P.O.V

I stood by the window, deciding whether or not I should go see Sebastian again. I paced around in deep thought until I felt a hand touch me. Why does stuff keep touching me? I saw Sebastian looking at me and I screamed. He proceeded to cover my mouth. "Shh...don't want to wake Alois.."he said. Please tell me he's not going to rape me. I screamed in his hand and squirmed from his grip. "Calm down." he whispered. "I won't hurt you." I panted and once he removed his hand I hit his shoulder. "W-what is wrong with you?! Why are you here?!" I whispered. THAT CUTE, FUCKING SMIRK! He smirked and pulled me by the waist. I looked to the side and saw how he tilted my chin towards him. Why is his eyes pink? Sebastian leaned and kissed me. I was this close to killing him(/ /)That's how close I was. I felt his tongue brush up against my bottom lip and that's when I pushed him away. "WHAT IS WRONG WIT-" I stopped and I backed away. The wind blew and the candle fire blew out. Sebastian grabbed my wrist and tossed me on the bed. "I want you...Spider~"

_(A/N: I just made a Lemon Cliffhanger. Dun worry though. I'll do it. And to TabbyCat44 I'll be waiting for those cookies)_


End file.
